Colors of the Rainbow
by The Colorless Sunset
Summary: He had never seen so many kits in one litter. Brackenclaw stared at the six kits nestled in the curve of his mate's belly. All different colors. Ginger, brown, black, white, gray, and blue-gray. What was StarClan trying to tell him? HIATUS
1. Prologue

**This is a new story…yeah…if you didn't notice. –sweatdrop- Um, just letting you guys know that I AM xx-Starfall-xx. So, yes. Let us begin. :D**

At first he didn't hear it. The faint wailing and whimpering coming from the nursery. But by the time it was over, Brackenclaw was awake. But let me start from the beginning.

It was a cool new-leaf night. The almost half moon poked through the branches of the trees, sending a watery, milky light upon the sleeping forest. A slight breeze ruffled a few leaves on the trees, casting strange silhouettes on the ground. Brackenclaw was of course, like almost every other Clan member, asleep in his den.

Brackenclaw was a young warrior, fighting his way towards seniority. He was most definitely a pleaser, always trying to find the most prey, offering to go on patrols, or helping other warriors with their mentoring if they needed any help. It really was about time Brackenclaw received his first apprentice, but the Clan had no queens except two.

One was an elderly queen named Leafwhisker, about ready to retire, but she couldn't until her kit was made an apprentice. And that kit was called Graykit. A simple name for a blind, gray kit. The other queen just so happened to be Brackenclaw's mate, Silverpool. She was a beautiful silver tabby she-cat with stunning blue eyes-the dream mate of any tom. How Brackenclaw managed to snatch her, and how stupid Silverpool could've been for accepting him as her mate, we'll never understand.

Silverpool was very pregnant. Her belly was largely swollen. The medicine cat, Ashfeather, claimed he had never seen such a huge belly full of kits. And that night happened to be the night in which they were released into the dangerous, cold world full of battle, disease, and natural disaster.

Brackenclaw had always been a deep sleeper. If he ever fell asleep while guarding the camp and a fox came inside, he'd never notice. So the wailing continued while Brackenclaw snored in the warriors' den.

"Brackenclaw, stop being a lazy badger and come see your kits!"

"Wh…wha?" Brackenclaw groggily lifted his head, snorting while doing so. "I don't have any kits. Would you stop prodding me like that?"

"Now you do," Flamepelt meowed excitedly. "Silverpool had her kits!"

Brackenclaw leapt to his paws. He could finally have something that the other warriors would be jealous of! He dashed out of the warriors' den, a stray scrap of moss dangling from his tail, and into the nursery as quickly as he could.

He had never seen so many kits. And in one litter, at that.

"Silverpool," Brackenclaw breathed. "Six kits?" Ginger, brown, black, white, gray, and blue-gray. Six kits.

Silverpool purred and rasped her tongue over a gray tabby tom. It gave a small mewl and curled into a ball closer to her belly. "They're beautiful. We must think of names for them, though."

Brackenclaw, who was still in shock, nodded dumbly. "Um, sure."

"There are three she-kits and three tom kits," Ashfeather explained. "Happy raising." He padded out of the nursery, his smoky black tail disappearing behind a wall of bramble.

"How about Dovekit, for the white she-cat?" Silverpool asked.

Brackenclaw nodded again. "And maybe Pebblekit, for the gray tabby tom?"

"For the ginger she-cat, Petalkit. Oh, she has white paws?"

"Apparently. Do you like, uh…Ravenkit for the black tom?"

"Sure. I've always wanted to name a kit Birchkit. Is that okay for the brown tom?"

"Fine with me," Brackenclaw meowed, shrugging. "What's the blue-gray she-cat going to be named?"

Silverpool studied the little kit, her tail-tip twitching thoughtfully. "Maybe…Moonkit?"

"No, Mistkit!" Brackenclaw's eyes gleamed and he flicked his ears proudly.

Flamepelt, on the other hand, was amazed that the headstrong, ignorant tom could think of such a beautiful name for his own kit.

--

"Are they the ones?" Cinderpelt stared down upon the six, tiny, newborn kits curled in the curve of Silverpool's belly.

"They can't possibly be the ones," Oakheart scoffed. "By the time comes for them to leap into action, they'll just be learning how to walk."

"Patience, Oakheart," Bluestar purred, flicking his ear with her tail. "I promise you, they are the ones."

**Mysterious, ne? No, not really. xD School (schol, for Ziro) started! Now I can't update as much. Stupid school, or schol. See ya'll in the next chapter. **

**xx-Starfall-xx**

**xx-Moonshine-xx**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter 1! I know this is how most people in their Warriors fanfictions begin their story, but this will be better and hopefully different and NOT boring. :D**

It started off like any other morning. Petalkit was, of course, the first up out of her litter. She yawned and flexed her almost-developed muscles, her ginger fur rippling in the sun. As she exited the nursery, a drop of water landed on her head. Petalkit gazed up. It had rained the night before, and the brambles were dripping. She twitched her whiskers and continued padding out into the humid camp.

The first cat she saw was Boneclaw, the RiverClan deputy. Petalkit, and all of the other kits and apprentices, were already terrified of the huge black and white tom. He was muscular and scary with claws and teeth sharper than any thorn or bramble. Petalkit had always gone out of her way to be quiet and avoid him.

Petalkit noticed the huge deputy padding toward her. He dipped his massive head in greeting.

"G-good morning, Boneclaw," Petalkit murmured quietly.

Boneclaw sniffed. "Speak up when you're talking. Your new mentor will never be able to hear you."

Petalkit couldn't help but perk up her ears. "I'm…my new mentor?"

"You didn't hear?" Boneclaw's loud purr rumbled in his throat. "You and your, erm, five siblings are becoming apprentices today."

"G…great!" Petalkit mewed. She dipped her head, turned, and raced to the fresh-kill pile. Tons of emotions flooded through her body like a creek-sad, scared, hopeful, and excited all at once. The feelings were so strong they almost knocked her off her paws. Swaying a bit to keep her balance, Petalkit grabbed a starling from the fresh-kill pile and carried it towards the nursery. As a daily routine, Birchkit and Mistkit would come bouncing out of the nursery any heartbeat.

There they were.

Mistkit's blue-gray pelt shone in the warm sunlight, and Birchkit's tabby pelt rippled gently in the wind. His tail waved back and forth as if he were a delighted dog, begging for food.

"Hi, Petalkit!" Birchkit greeted, waving his tail some more. Mistkit glided across the ground and lay beside Petalkit. "Can I share this with you? Thanks." Before Petalkit could even answer, Mistkit took a huge bite of the starling.

"Um…I guess so," Petalkit muttered. Birchkit bit into the starling and swallowed an even bigger bite than Mistkit. Sighing, Petalkit rose to her paws. Usually only two cats shared a piece of prey. Even if it had been Petalkit's in the first place, she padded away, into the shade of the tree that grew over the medicine cat's den. Petalkit had gone there ever since she was three moons old, and she'd grown quite fond of it. She enjoyed visiting the medicine den and talking to Ashfeather. Perhaps she would've liked to be a medicine cat apprentice.

Bracing herself and gathering her friendliness and courage, Petalkit half dashed, half padded into the medicine cat's den. "Ashfeather?" she called. The smoky black tom entered the den from his herb storage den and meowed, "Good morning, Petalkit. What's wrong?"

"Well, I'm becoming, um, an apprentice today. Did you hear?"

"Oh, indeed I did. I was hoping one of your siblings would be my apprentice."

"Um, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Petalkit sucked in a deep breath. "I want to be a medicine cat."

Ashfeather stopped sorting the berries and glanced at the ginger she-cat. "That's fantastic! I'll be sure to talk to Dapplestar about it. I'd love you to be my apprentice."

A warm feeling swept over Petalkit from her ears to the tip of her tail. Feeling as she were floating on air, she gave a quick thanks and exited the den.

"Hey, Petalkit!" Birchkit raced over to his sister and tackled her to the ground, pinning her down. "Guess what! We're becoming apprentices today! Can you believe it?"

Petalkit shoved her brother off of her. "Yeah, I know. I'm becoming a medicine cat apprentice!"

Birchkit's smile faded. "But…but _why?_ Being a medicine cat is boring! You don't get to do the really fun stuff, like battle training and hunting!"

Now anger rushed through Petalkit's body, causing her belly to flutter and her face to heat. "Medicine cats learn to hunt and fight, just like regular apprentices. But we also learn a lot about StarClan and herbs."

"But you don't get to feel the rush of battling other Clan cats!" Birchkit protested. "You don't get to feel the…the exhilaration of sinking your claws into an enemy's flank, or watching an opponent run away after you defeated them! Don't you see what being a Clan cat really means?"

Petalkit gritted her teeth. "Medicine cats are an important part of the Clans. When I become a medicine cat, I will never save your life." She flexed her thorn-sharp claws before spinning around and thrusting her way back into the nursery.

"Good morning, Petalkit," Pebblekit purred. He was grooming his gray-striped tail as his sister padded into the nursery. "I heard you and Birchkit bickering outside the nursery! What happened?"

"Nothing," Petalkit mewed dryly. "Birchkit just doesn't understand how important medicine cats are."

"Oh!" Pebblekit jumped to his paws. "You want to be a medicine cat?"

Petalkit sighed and nodded. "Gotta problem with that?"

Pebblekit shook his head and gave the ginger she-cat a lick on the ear. "Great for you! I loved the idea of training together, but it's okay. We will still be able to sometime or another."

Grateful that her brother understood, Petalkit licked his ear back and hurried back into the clearing, feeling lighter and in a better mood. Birchkit or Boneclaw couldn't ruin her mood now. Not even the boastful Mistkit could!

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather round the reeds for a Clan meeting!" There was Dapplestar's call! A wave of excitement washed over Petalkit as she trotted to the reeds. They tickled her nose as she gazed up at Dapplestar, who was perched on a tall, smooth rock.

"As most of you remember, a few moons ago, these wonderful bunch of kits were born," Dapplestar began. "Now it is time for them to be apprenticed!"

Petalkit understood that this was her cue to leap onto the rock. She bundled up her strength, jumped, and soared through the air until she felt stone touch her paws. She had never felt such smooth stone in her life! Purring with pride, Petalkit sat down between Ravenkit and Pebblekit. She wanted to avoid Birchkit so she wouldn't have to apologize to him, or have him yell at her.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Dapplestar asked. All six kits replied a hasty, "I do."

"By the powers of StarClan I give you your apprentice names." Dapplestar's tortoiseshell pelt sparkled in the morning sun; her green eyes shone with wisdom and pride. "Birchkit, from now until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Birchpaw. It is time for my loyal deputy to take on his third apprentice. Boneclaw, you will mentor Birchpaw."

A look of horror spread across the newly named Birchpaw's face. He stared at Boneclaw, eyes wide, as they touched noses. Petalkit felt sympathy for her brother, and sent him a silent wish of good luck to him.

"Ravenkit, you will be known as Ravenpaw," Dapplestar announced. "Squirrelfur, you never got to finish Marshpaw's training due to the Twoleg accident, so you will take on Ravenpaw."

Squirrelfur, the talkative and bright she-cat, pelted to the rock to touch noses with her new apprentice. Still feeling sympathetic, Petalkit prayed Dapplestar would announce her soon. She hated waiting for her turn! And she was oldest, anyway.

"Dovekit," Dapplestar called, "will be known as Dovepaw." The white she-cat smiled and beamed, her tail-tip twitching. "I believe Sunpool is ready for her first apprentice. She will mentor Dovepaw."

_Great StarClan! What is Dapplestar doing?_

Dovepaw reluctantly touched noses with Sunpool and bounced off the rock.

"Pebblekit will be known as Pebblepaw." Dapplestar glanced at the gray tabby tom. "Rabbitfoot, I would like you to mentor Pebblepaw."

Rabbitfoot meowed something that Petalkit couldn't understand, and the whole Clan burst into laughter, including Dapplestar. Petalkit sniffed. Why was Dapplestar giving them the mentors that were the opposite of their personalities? Being an apprentice would be horrible if you had to put up with the opposite of you!

"Now Mistkit," the tortoiseshell leader declared, "will be known as Mistpaw. Snowpool is ready for her first apprentice. Please mentor Mistpaw."

Petalkit could almost hear Mistpaw groan, but thankfully she stayed quiet and smiley.

"Now last but not least, Petalkit," Dapplestar meowed. "She has chosen a different path than her siblings; the path of a medicine cat."

Dovepaw gasped and Birchpaw snorted in annoyance. Petalkit tried to ignore them while she inched closer to Dapplestar. "She will be known as Petalpaw. Ashfeather, it is your time to have an apprentice. Please pass on all you know about herbs and StarClan to this apprentice."

Ashfeather jumped swiftly onto the rock, pressed his nose against Petalpaw's, and led her off. It was just like any warrior mentor with their new warrior apprentice. There wouldn't be anything much different about Petalpaw. She just had to put her brain where her mouth was and speak up.

**Stupid ending**

**Meh. Deal with it. xD So…did ya'll like the first chapter? I tried, I tried.**

**xx-Starfall-xx**

**xx-Moonshine-xx**


	3. Chapter Two

**It's me again, after a long hiatus. Sorry about that. I had a lot of dance stuff going on, because I had to get fitted for my outfits and warm up blahs and…just stuff. Also Hurricane Ike is hitting tonight, so wish me luck! Here's chapter two-ness. **

Silence crept along the walls of the den, brushing over Birchpaw's body, dripping off his whiskers, slipping down his tail, shouting all the things he couldn't do until the next day.

Birchpaw was huddled between Ravenpaw and Mistpaw, shivering with anxiety. Boneclaw? His mentor?

"StarClan, what are you doing?" Birchpaw whispered crossly. He rose to his paws, shaking his striped brown fur, and tiptoed out of the apprentices' den. He was sleepy-very sleepy. But Birchpaw was too concerned about his training to fall asleep.

"It'll be great!" Birchpaw assured himself. He sat down along the reeds, not bothering to push away the ones that tickled his cheeks and poked his tender ears. "Boneclaw is an amazing deputy. Strong, loyal, fast…he'll be fine. I have the best mentor out of all my siblings!"

He sounded like Mistpaw. Shrugging off the thought, Birchpaw tried to think of the positives and shove out the negatives. "It doesn't matter!" Birchpaw hissed. He tore at the sooty ground with his claws. "I can't change my mentor anyway!"

--

"Yes, what _are _we doing?" Cinderpelt murmured. Her blue eyes were wide as she stared upon the anxious apprentice.

Bluestar shook her head. "Saving the Clans, Cinderpelt."

Oakheart snorted. "Sure. They haven't even started training yet, and the time is almost here!"

"No, it's not!" Bluestar growled. "I know what I'm doing. I discussed this with Thunderstar. This is a fine idea, and we need these cats' help."

"They'll be too busy practicing the hunter's crouch to save any cat," Oakheart muttered, his tail-tip twitching irritably.

--

"Hey, you!" A claw jabbed Birchpaw in the flank and he leapt up, startled.

"Wha…where am I?" Birchpaw stammered, his heart thudding. It stopped when he saw who was hovering over him.

"What are you doing here, you badgerbrain?" Boneclaw boomed.

Birchpaw shook his pelt. "I was, uh, seeing if…I could-"

Boneclaw unsheathed his claws in annoyance. "Whatever, let's go. We're going training."

The tabby apprentice headed towards the fresh-kill pile, waving his tail in greeting as he passed by Dovepaw. "I'm starved!" Birchpaw mewed. "Let's share this." He grabbed a fish off the pile, and just as he was opening his mouth to sink his teeth into the warm, juicy prey…

"Birchpaw!"

Boneclaw stabbed his apprentice in the side with his claw once again. "What are you doing?"

Birchpaw gazed up at Boneclaw. "Eating…"

"Did I say you could eat?"

"N-no, but…"

"Shut up. You only eat when I give you permission to. Understood?"

Birchpaw shuddered as his belly roared like thunder, but he nodded weakly. Dovepaw glanced up at Boneclaw. "That's not fair. Dapplestar gives all the apprentices permission to eat in the morning before training."

"Did I ask you?" Boneclaw snapped. Dovepaw shrank back. "No, but I'm just trying to-"

"-Act like a headstrong mousebrain," the black and white deputy finished. "Birchpaw, come on. I'm going to show you the territory."

Birchpaw scampered after his mentor, terrified for his life. "Hurry up, you're slower than a hedgehog just waking up from hibernation," Boneclaw growled. Birchpaw didn't dare protest or ask the huge deputy to slow down a bit.

The two cats crossed the stream and neared a few trees. "We usually catch our birds from here," Boneclaw meowed. "I was the first of my litter to catch a piece of prey other than a fish, and it was a sparrow from here. Over there is green-leaf Twolegplace. Beyond that is ShadowClan territory. Follow me to the border."

A gust of sour-smelling wind buffeted Birchpaw's fur as he raced after his mentor towards green-leaf Twolegplace. Birchpaw held in a cough and forced himself onward. The scent was growing stronger, and so was the urge to cough. "Right here is the scent marker." Boneclaw motioned to a pair of oak trees that sat right along a wooden thing. Birchpaw reached out a paw and placed it onto the wood. It was smooth.

"Get your paw off of that!" Boneclaw swiped an unsheathed paw at Birchpaw's ear. Birchpaw stumbled backwards, stunned, and squeezed his eyes shut to stop the stinging in his left ear.

"Do you want your paw to be trampled by Twolegs?" Boneclaw demanded. He began licking his front paw while Birchpaw tried to clean the wound in his ear. He shook his head. "N-no, sir."

Boneclaw rose to his paws and shook his black and white pelt, his dark blue eyes gleaming. "I didn't think so. Now let's get going; at the pace we're moving at, we'll finish by moonhigh."

Still shocked, Birchpaw managed to trudge after Boneclaw, the massive deputy. The horrible mentor. The heartless tom.

Birchpaw had to ask Dapplestar for a different mentor.

That was his only hope of surviving. _Maybe I'm just overreacting! _Birchpaw thought. _Boneclaw probably didn't mean to do that. If he were so mean, he wouldn't be Dapplestar's deputy. Yeah, that's it! I'm overreacting. I have to be._

It was late. Sleepily, Birchpaw crawled into his new nest. His belly yowled loudly with hunger; he hadn't eaten anything since the previous evening. But Birchpaw was too tired to even eat. He rested his chin on his paws, pressing his pelt against Dovepaw's. Petalpaw was beside her, asleep.

Petalpaw. Was she still angry with Birchpaw? He stared at her through the darkness, aching for the sisterly love they had as kits. He almost prodded her awake and wailed for her to forgive him, but his muscles burned and the slash in his ear still stung with dried blood encrusting it. He had tried to clean it when he returned from the territory tour, but blood had just kept seeping out.

Birchpaw slowly sank into an uneasy sleep, dreading the next day with Boneclaw.

**Actually, the ending isn't that bad for once. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**xx-Starfall-xx**


	4. Chapter Three

**Sorry for the long hiatus! I've been stuck in an enormous writer's block, but hopefully I'm back on track. Here's chapter 3.**

Ravenpaw didn't understand why the other cats gave him strange looks.

Sure, he had gleaming, wide yellow eyes. But that couldn't matter, could it? After all, a few other cats in the Clan had yellow eyes. Of course they were all elders, but did that really matter? Ravenpaw just didn't get it. He wanted to be normal, to fit in. Maybe it was his personality that drew cats away from him.

If Ravenpaw knew one thing, it was that nothing was more annoying than walking through the forest with a young, talkative warrior blabbing something about saving a litter of kits as an apprentice and warding off WindClan warriors.

"Ravenpaw! Let's go!" A hyper voice shook Ravenpaw awake. He jumped to his paws, his fur bristling and his heart pounding.

"Great StarClan!" It was Squirrelfur. "You're Mr. Jumpy today!" She let out an obnoxious giggle. Ravenpaw groaned inwardly. He had to train with _her? _An immature, loud, carefree she-cat?

"Hurry up! Betcha can't catch me!" Squirrelfur giggled as she bounded out of the camp, heading toward ShadowClan territory. "Ha! You're so slow!"

"Wha…" Ravenpaw quickened his pace a bit, trying to get Squirrelfur to shut up.

"Look over there!" Squirrelfur cried. "That's Greenleaf Twolegplace! It's also the border between ShadowClan and RiverClan territory."

Ravenpaw slunk over to his mentor. "Squirrelfur," he murmured, "you showed me the territory yesterday."

Squirrelfur suddenly burst out laughing. "I know! I know! I was seeing if you remembered everything!" She bounced backward and began rolling on the ground, squirming and giggling. Ravenpaw crept away from her, his tail bristling. Why? Why had Dapplestar placed him with this obnoxious she-cat? He sighed.

"Why the long face, sourpuss?" Squirrelfur panted and stood up. Ravenpaw stared at her, his eyes wide. Squirrelfur gave another chuckle. "Your eyes…they're starting to creep me out a little!"

Ravenpaw tore at the ground with his claws, forcing himself not to spring at her and rip off all her whiskers. What was wrong with her? "Are we going to _do _anything?" Ravenpaw muttered. Squirrelfur stopped laughing (finally), turned around, and began to dash towards the training hollow. Ravenpaw swiftly followed.

Once the two cats approached the sandy clearing, Ravenpaw spotted Petalpaw and Ashfeather, who were talking about the hunting crouch. Petalpaw listened attentively.

"What are you, crushing on the deputy?" Squirrelfur giggled. She bounced around in circles as she dashed farther away from them, crying, "Wheeee!"

"Great StarClan…" Ravenpaw muttered. He felt his eyes tingle and then twitch. Squirrelfur glanced at him and bristled. "Woah! Your eyes!"

Puzzled, Ravenpaw stared at her. His eyes had always done that, especially when he was annoyed or angry. "Your eyes," Squirrelfur repeated. "They're glowing!"

"What?" Ravenpaw had always felt this sensation in his eyes, ever since he was a measly kit. "Glowing?"

Squirrelfur nodded. "That is so cool! I have the coolest apprentice in the forest!" Ravenpaw sighed in irritation. Did Squirrelfur only like him because of his eyes? His weird, glowing eyes?

Suddenly, he felt a harsh whack to his head. Ravenpaw sprawled onto the ground, gasping and panting. He weakly gazed up to see the deputy, Boneclaw. Where had Boneclaw come from? Ravenpaw glanced around wildly. He wasn't at the training hollow-he was in the forest near Twolegplace! Claws and enormous paws rained down on Ravenpaw. He gave helpless yelps of pain, but it was no use. No one could hear him. He was going to die under the claws of the huge deputy…

"Ravenpaw!"

He felt a gentle prod in the side. "Ravenpaw!"

Ravenpaw coughed and opened his eyes. Ashfeather was leaning over him, surrounded by Petalpaw and Squirrelfur. "Ravenpaw," Ashfeather repeated. "Are you okay?" She touched her nose to his paw pad. "No fever."

"I dunno what happened!" Squirrelfur mewed, still keeping her eyes glued to Ravenpaw. "I was talking to him and his eyes went dark. Then he just fell over and started yelping!"

"Ravenpaw," Petalpaw whispered. She licked him on the ear. "Are you okay? What happened?"

The black tom leapt to his paws. "I'm fine! Nothing happened! I just…I was thinking about something." Petalpaw was obviously very worried about her brother. "Thinking…about what?"

Ravenpaw shook his head. "Nothing. None of your business." Petalpaw looked taken aback, but said nothing and curled her tail over her white paws.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ashfeather asked. "No dizziness? Did you eat something before you came training?" Ravenpaw nodded hastily. "I'm fine!"

Squirrelfur watched as Petalpaw and Ashfeather hurried back to their training spot before turning to Ravenpaw. "What happened?"

"Nothing!" Ravenpaw growled. He swung his head around, half embarrassed and half irritated.

"Okay," Squirrelfur sighed. "You're okay? Then let's get back to training."

_We never _were _training, _Ravenpaw thought bitterly, but he reluctantly watched Squirrelfur show him the hunting crouch. "Just keep your rear down, claws unsheathed, and paws weightless. You try."

Ravenpaw crouched down, keeping his tail low against the ground. His yellow eyes were wide open and his nostrils flared.

"Great!" Squirrelfur meowed. "Wanna try the stalk?"

"What?" Ravenpaw sat back up. "There's nothing I need to tweak at?"

Squirrelfur shook her head. "Nope! You were perfect on your first try! I think you were born to be a hunter." She giggled, causing Ravenpaw's eye to twitch irritably.

_Surely I have _something _to tweak at!_ Ravenpaw couldn't help thinking. _I'm not getting the full training if she doesn't correct anything. This she-cat is insane. I must talk to Dapplestar about a new mentor. Hopefully she'll understand…_

**Well…yeah. There's chapter 3. I love Ravenpaw's personality. So…have a happy holiday!**

**xx-Starfall-xx**


End file.
